The present application relates to a composition for the treatment of so-called trophic disorders of the teguments, that is, disorders in the production of the connective tissue fibers, particularly collagen and elastin. These disorders include the disorders due to aging of the skin with its accompanying reduction of cross-section and loss of elasticity as well as atrophic scleroses.
Cyanocobalamine or vitamin B.sub.12 is an erythropoietic agent first isolated from the liver by Rikes et al. in this country and then by Smith in Great Britain. It has since been obtained on a commercial scale by starting with the metabolic products of certain microorganism and more specifically of the organism Streptomyces Griseus and Streptomyces Aureofaciens (Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences 1965, page 1104).
Vitamin B.sub.12 is a crystalline substance of an intense red color. It is identified either by its absorption spectrum (cf. USP XVII, page 153) or by its activity as growth factor in regard to microorganisms such as cultures of Lactobacillus Lactis Dorner, L. Leichmannii et Euglena gracilis.
It is normally stable in solution at a pH from 4 to 7 but is nevertheless unstable in the presence of oxidizing or reducing agents. Sunlight destroys it rapidly. A light intensity of 8,000 candle power causes its activity to go down by 10% for each period of 30 minutes. In red light however no destruction has been observed.
The metabolic activity of vitamin B.sub.12 is high. It is particularly well known as erythropoietric factor. It has an anabolic action in connection with the protein metabolism and is effective as a growth factor. It is furthermore a lipotropic factor which activity is interconnected with its relation the methionine and choline.
In addition it acts as an antitoxicity factor concerning the effects caused by thyroxine and acts also as a neurotropic factor.
The major clinical uses of vitam B.sub.12 are: Biermer anemia and the para-Biermer anemias which are cobalamino-curable, further neuritis and polyneuritis and disorders of the protein metabolism.
Vitamin B.sub.12 is administered through the general constitutional system, particularly by way of injection and sometimes orally.
It is effective in dosages of microgram magnitude.
Although vitamin B.sub.12 has not so far been administered by topical application it has been proposed to apply it by a percutaneous administration. This still is an adminstration in which the vitamin B.sub.12 is rapidly diffused in the organism in a general constitutional manner without exercising a topical action. In this case the vitamin B.sub.12 has been used as a solution in dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO). It is noted in this connection that DMSO is a solvent which would have numerous shortcomings under the aspect of a topical therapeutic use. Under these conditions the tolerance for the drug is not very good. Furthermore, the speed of penetration of the skin of this carrier is high and therefore does not permit the effective agent to remain in contact with the tissues of the skin during an adequate time to cause the therapeutical action to take hold.
The applicant now has found that vitamin B.sub.12 in one of the forms usually employed for therapeutical purposes such as cyanocobalamine or hydroxycobalamine can be topically applied if it is administered in a suitable vehicle which permits the desired limited percutaneous penetration.